<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sky by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927524">The Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), Light Angst, Love, M/M, Moon, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Weddings, sun - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula realizes Zuko is more like the moon than the sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Français available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944837">The Sky</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus">FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not really happy with this fic but fine I’ll post it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula loves Zuko.</p><p>She never understood why, but she does.</p><p>She never stopped and she never will.</p><p>Every time she looked at her brother, she felt pride, happiness, just sheer joy being anywhere near him.</p><p>That was her brother.</p><p>Brilliant.</p><p>Smart.</p><p>Standing tall.</p><p>Shining like the sun.</p><p>Until Azula sees him at his wedding.</p><p>She sees Sokka and Zuko kiss, and laugh, and smile.</p><p>And Azula knows Zuko isn’t the sun.</p><p>Not even close.</p><p>Zuko is the moon.</p><p>She is the sun.</p><p>The sun has many people look up to it but never gets close to them for the fear of hurting them.</p><p>The moon is different.</p><p>It has the stars, the comets, the planets, everything right in its grasp.</p><p>But it stays with the Earth because it loves it.</p><p>It doesn’t succumb to the sun but stands against it, if only to help it.</p><p>And Azula will never be able to thank Zuko enough for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>